Dribble, Drabble: Dattebayo!
by derpyderpderp
Summary: A series of one shots that DO NOT correlate with one another. Based on the Naruto-verse. Rated M for language and future stuff, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there :) Thanks for visiting, I hope you enjoy!

I own nothing :(

* * *

She was the top of her class…always. Regardless of the subject, Sakura _always_ excelled. And yet, here she was. Pissed because she had to share her _glory_ as Tsunade-sama leaned over to examine _that_ girl's flopping, slimy, perfectly alive fish while hers was...well it was alive too!

Glaring, Sakura seethed at the tiny, little smirk gracing their esteemed Hokage's face.

"Very nicely done, Kagome." The buxom blonde praised, a manicured hand moving to pat the preteen affectionately on the head.

_'Is she…'_ Sakura eyed the girl, watching as those gorgeously, beautiful blue eyes shined with the praise. _'She is! She really is!" _Sakura hissed mentally, her green eyes trained at the girl beside her. _'The bitch is __**fucking**__ preening.' _Sakura nearly growled at the light pink dusting across Kagome's cheeks.

Tsunade stopped before the pinkette, hazel eyes looking towards her fish. The only sign of life it omitted was the opening and closing of its mouth as it gaped for the oxygen it was currently lacking.

"I see." She commented, bending low to examine it closer. "Not as lively as Kagome's, but alive is alive. I suppose." Tsunade shrugged, righting herself once more. "Well done, Sakura."

There was no affectionate pat on the head, Sakura noted sourly.

"Well, congratulations to the both of you. If you're expecting rainbows and unicorns, you're in for a shitty surprise." Tsunade smirked as she settled against the couch she used to observe. "As of tomorrow, the entirety of the village will know that I will be training my _two_ potential apprentices. Who earns the rightful title…well, that's up to you two and your performances, I guess." Tsunade's smirk took a sadistic turn. "You're both dismissed."

With that, Sakura turned on her heel and stalked out of the circular office. The soft pattering of footsteps behind her didn't deter her in the slightest.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" The sickeningly sweet voice of her new rival caused her to turn. With an impassive glare, she waited for the blue-eyed beauty to speak. "You forgot this." Kagome smiled while holding out the set of books and pens Sakura had carelessly left behind.

"Oh." Sakura let out, slightly shocked at her own carelessness. "Thank you, Kagome-san."

"Just Kagome's fine, really!" She grinned, her magical hands working to readjust her shoulder pack. "This is quite exciting, isn't it?" Sakura could only nod in response. "Don't expect me to lose, okay? I'm giving it my all, Sakura-san!" And with that, the girl (one year her junior, mind you) dashed off down the hallways and all Sakura could do was stare after her, her mouth gaping like the fish she revived. Tsunade's thunderous laugh was the only thing that got her to snap her mouth back into place.

"That girl is going somewhere…and if you don't get a move on, she'll be leaving you in the dust."

The pens in Sakura's hands snapped she her fists clenched tightly around it. The binding of her textbooks crumbling beneath her hands as she watched the elder blonde and brunette make their way down that very same hallway the wretched girl had disappeared down.

* * *

"Was that really wise, Tsunade-sama. Teasing her like that?" Shizune asked worriedly, her brown eyes glancing back towards the still statuesque girl.

"Quit your worrying, Shizune." Tsunade waved a hand in her direction. "A little friendly competition never killed anyone."

But, it came pretty damn close as they would both come to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little bit of fun. Enjoy!

A/N: I own nothing!

* * *

Large, blue eyes blinked once and then once more.

"What was that?" He asked, his normally happy face pulled down into a thoughtful frown.

"Jakotsu likes boys!" The small girl before him reaffirmed as her own cerulean orbs darkening with each word.

"Yes. Okay. But…why are you telling me this, Gome-chan?" Naruto's frown deepened as he brought a hand to his chin, a thoughtful expression overcoming his whiskered face.

"He said it was because, inside he's a girl!" Kagome continued, her small hands curled into fists at her sides.

"Right." Naruto nodded, his blue eyes opening to take in his youngest daughter. His pride and joy; regardless of the many differences she shared with him and his wife. Kagome was special, he always knew. She was a lovely mix of him and Hinata; her pale skin, his charming grin, her dark locks, his cerulean eyes, her elegance, his bravado…the list continued. It was as if they took the best of each and out came this small bundle of love, happiness, and endless optimism. _Special indeed._ The fox within whispered.

That was another thing; Kurama was always protective of his children. Boruto and Himawari were no different however, since the moment Kagome graced his arms…Kurama had taken on a more proactive role in the young girl's life.

"Papa!" Her shriek brought the sixth Hokage back to his office and out of his musings.

"Yes, my darling Kagome?" Her angelic face scrunched up, her blue eyes glaring dangerously at her father. He chuckled lightly, a tanned hand moving to scratch at the back of his head. The man who brought down Pein was whipped, by his four year old. It was comical, really.

"You're not listening." She pouted, her arms crossing before her chest.

"I'm sorry, kid." Naruto sighed, picking the small child up and nestling her within his arms. "Say it again."

"I was saying that Jakotsu likes boys."

"Right. I got that. But, why?"

"Because, inside he's a girl!" She huffed, her small cheeks puffing at him in annoyance.

"Yes, I got that too." Naruto quickly stated, working to placate the young child. "But, Kagome…why are you telling me?"

Her silence was louder than any word she could have spoken.

"Kagome…do you like girls?" He asked, his tone cautious and eyes wide. She stared up into his eyes, watching his facial expressions intently. "Because if you do…" He paused. What would he do, if she did? Nothing. There was nothing he could do. There was nothing that he could even consider doing. This was his baby girl, and her happiness was his happiness. And if her happiness was in the arms of another woman…well… He shrugged at the thought, returning his full attention to the child.

"Boys have cooties, Papa." She said, her nose up in the air as she turned away with a huff. He couldn't help but grin. "But…" His grin faltered as the light dusting of pink coated the apples of her cheeks. "I don't think Inuyasha has cooties and even if he did, I heard that with a kiss it can be cured."

Kurama howled and Naruto, well…he saw red.

And somewhere down the road, a small boy with snow-white hair sneezed as he followed after his older brother. Golden eyes peered around before red clad shoulders shrugged and he rushed to catch up.


	3. Chapter 3

In honor of Mother's Day. This isn't my favorite, but meh. Hopefully you guys enjoy it all the same.

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

Nothing was going the way they were supposed to. Nothing was ending this war. He was the _hero_. Wasn't he? He was supposed to be the savior, the one to end this war with his new and improved relationship with the Kyuubi. Naruto grit his teeth as his cerulean eyes landed on the cause of this war. Uchiha, Obito grinned maliciously at the blonde container, his mismatched eyes gleaming with delight. "Surrender yourself, Uzumaki, Naruto. Save your friends the pain of their deaths, for the worse is yet to come." His voice echoed across the deafening silence, intruding the senses of all present.

Naruto grit his teeth, his hands fisted. "Shut up, you bastard. We'll beat you to the ground and you'll _beg_ for mercy." Naruto ground out.

"Oh?" Obito chuckled, his fingers twitching with glee. "Then let me show you true power. Power beyond those of your kages, beyond the tailed beasts...power beyond your wildest imagination." His hands blurred through hand seals, faster than the naked eye could comprehend. "**_Edo Tensei-no jutsu!_**_"_

The ground shook violently, throwing clouds of dust into the air. Blinded, the Ninja Alliance went into frenzy. Shouts were yelled and people were pushed until Naruto powered up his signature _rasenshuriken_. Catching on, Kakashi followed suit with the lesser _rasengan._ Little by little the wind users powered up their own _jutsus. _The air around the ninja forces cleared and all eyes were drawn to the five grand caskets standing proudly in the middle of the field. The tension in the air was tangible as they took in the ivory carvings depicting a story of blood, gore, love, and sacrifice.

"Allow me to introduce you to the_ Gods amongst the Gods_." Obito announced, interlocking his fingers once more he performed the last seal to his technique. Loud creaks sounded through the battlefield, and they watched with anticipation, as the covers to the caskets fell to the ground erupting another round of dust.

"Ah, so this is what Kikyo-sama felt when she was forcibly brought back. How unpleasant." A male voice sounded past the smog, his amusement clear. The ninjas tensed, ready for this new opponent as they watched the small bits of dust clouds drift away with the breeze.

"Ugh, _houshi._ Your voice is straining...as usual." The air cleared, revealing two of the five figures. One a man dressed in robes of violet and black holding a golden rod with rings jingling in the still air. The other, a woman clad in a skintight suit of coral and ebony, her long brown hair up and her mouth and nose covered by a metal mask. An oversized boomerang positioned in her hand and a small tanned cat cleaning itself on her shoulder, mewling her displeasure.

"My dearest, Sango. How delighted I am to share this with you. We should take advantage of this opportune moment." The man suggested, his violet eyes twinkling.

"Keh." A new voice scoffed, the air around him clearing. "Don't be sucha pervert, monk. Let's get whatever we were brought back for done so we can get backta sleep." The newly revealed silver haired man said, his littlest finger digging in his triangular ears.

"Inuyasha is here too?" The monk sighed, his staff tinkling with him. "I was hoping it would at least be Kagome-sama."

"Watch it, monk!" Inuyasha snapped, his nose up in the air. "Damn it." He growled, his eyes narrowing. "The bastard was brought back with us."

"Sesshomaru-sama as well?" The monk asked, his head tilted.

"Hn." The taller silver haired man replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword revealing two magenta stripes circling his thin wrists.

* * *

"Those names..." Kakashi began, his single eye wide with disbelief.

"You recognize them, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked her attention divided between the new comers, the wounded, and her first instructor.

"I'm surprised you don't, Sakura." Tsunade chuckled darkly, amusement lacking. "They are names mentioned in _The Tale of the Shikon no Tama_."

"The Shikon no Tama!?" Sakura's screech echoed out and over the field, halting the conversation of the ethereal figures. Four sets of eyes zeroed in on the pink haired teen, their energy causing electrical torrents to flash through the skies.

"Who cares about who they are?" Naruto shouted, turning to face the new threat. "We'll take them down, won't we, KURAMA!?" There was a flare of chakra as Naruto engulfed his fellow members in the warmth of the kyuubi's force, heightening their morale. Naruto grasped a new kunai in his hand, gripping the handle tightly as he poised himself to spring.

"Ku...ra...ma?" A soft, feminine voice carried through the air, lilting and melodic in its nature. And just like that the power charging through the Ninja Alliance disappeared in a flash.

"Keh. Who woulda' thought?" Inuyasha muttered while he shook out his mane of silver.

"This is indeed a surprising turn of events." Sesshomaru's lips quirked with his agreement.

"It seems, Kagome-sama is also with us. But my dear, Sango, and I do not have the abilities you three possess...would you care to enlighten us?" The monk leaned forward in his casket, allowing himself to peer over at the newly revealed woman. Her ebony hair hanging low against her shoulders, her ocean blue eyes locked on Naruto, and her fingers clasped around a finely carved bow, her full quiver hung loosely against her back.

"The runt lived." Inuyasha explained with a wild grin.

"Oho." Miroku chuckled. "A pleasant surprise indeed."

* * *

"Kurama, what's wrong?"Naruto grimaced, the feeling of being split in two present. He doubled over at the foreign feeling, the separating of the fox's chakra pulling at his senses. With an anguished cry Naruto's knees gave out and he crashed to the ground, an unfamiliar, transparent figure standing over him. With long auburn hair pulled back, shimmering green eyes, and nine twitching tails, the strange new arrival stared at the set of resurrections.

"Shippo-chan." Kagome smiled, her blue eyes trained on the green of the auburn haired male. Her smile small but telling of the love she felt for the apparition.

"Kagome." The wind carried his whisper across the field, reaching the rounded ears of the young, reanimated woman. She smiled softly at the red-haired demon, allowing her words to carry in the wind.

"A shame we meet in such circumstances."

"I won't fight you." He growled, his hands clenched and Kagome's blue eyes sharpened.

"You must." Her voice hardened at his admission. "Or else you, and all your friends, will die."

"I can't!" He cried out, taking a step forward.

"She's right, brat." Inuyasha matched his step, clawed hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "There ain't no other way." Shippo turned away, his face downcast and eyeing the still struggling Naruto.

"Then I'll die." Determined green eyes looked up, ignoring the outraged cries of those behind him. Ignoring the pitiful whimpers of Naruto caused by their separation.

"I see." Kagome responded, readying her bow as she stepped out from her own casket. "I'm sorry, Shippo." The change in her tone was not lost on the fox demon, neither was the fact she had only called him without the use of endearments. "I'm sorry you grew up to be such a disappointment."

He started at the harsh words, looking up into her cold blue eyes. "Kagome." His voice came out as a whisper.

"Defend what you stand for." She snapped, pink wisps swirling in the air around her as she readied her bow. "Make me proud."

"I can't fight you!" He repeated, snarling into the air. "You were my mother." He cried out, dodging the flaming pink bow flying his way.

"And you better not forget it, Shippo-chan." She grinned, her powers flaring around her and blanketing the rest of her reanimated companions. "Stand and fight. Protect your friends."

Nodding, he offered a feral grin at the bubble of pink across the way. "I'll make you proud, Ka-chan." He promised before disappearing back into the blond and flaring his powers throughout the alliance once more.

"Mah." Kagome smiled serenely, watching as Shippo's powers coursed through each person before her. "I know you will." She said before twirling in her place and loosing an arrow at the one who summoned her. "Did you really think you had the power to control the Gods?" She questioned, watching as her arrow caught him in the shoulder. "Perhaps you need to reread the tales, but we are NOT ones to be trifled with." She readied another arrow, beside her Tetsaiga picked up the wind, Sesshomaru's transformation began, Miroku's wind tunnel at the ready, and Sango's Hiraikotsu positioned to throw.

"ATTACK." Naruto commanded, and from behind her Kagome felt as everyone let loose their powers. Smiling, she released the arrow.

_I've never been prouder, Shippo-chan._


	4. Chapter 4

In honor of Father's Day!

A/N: I own nothing.

* * *

There was nothing more damning then silence; especially in a room that should have been bursting with life.

Death, was a curious thing.

He was familiar with death, his career as a ninja ensured that. But never had it been someone so close to his heart. His wife. His beautiful, frail, and dainty wife, whom smiled with the same radiance as the sun and touched with the softness of silk. She was his and suddenly she wasn't. Snatched from the living to shine amongst the dead. And it hurt. More than any flesh wound he'd ever received.

But before her departure, she left him a single gift; a small boy with cherubic cheeks and silver-gray hair. His son. And with her, she took his daughter; a darling, little girl who was much too small, even for a newborn.

With one last glance towards his lost prizes, he turned away as the orderlies pushed to wheel the dead away. He would not cry, not when his son needed him most. Not when he needed to be strong. And just as the nurses wheeled the bed past him, a wail broke through the morbid silence. A wail, which had not come from the bundle within his arms. Turning towards the sound, he was dumbfounded as a nurse scrambled for the forgotten babe. She was rushed towards him, pushed into his arms and expected to be calmed instantly. She only cried more.

Smiling, he pulled her in close. One arm supporting each, he couldn't help but thank his selfless wife. Then and there, he made a silent promise to himself.

His children came first, above all else; before any mission and before himself. He was a father first and a ninja second. He would make sure that they would be cared for.

His darling Kagome and his strong Kakashi would be happy, he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi hi! This little bit was inspired by the music video for _Because I'm a Girl_ by KISS. SO GOOD, watch it.

Title: Mismatched

* * *

It didn't fit, his new eye. Honestly, it made him cringe. It made him sick how well it worked, how perfect the transplant occurred. How his vision now, was better than ever, made him want to rip it out and burn the accursed thing. It wasn't his and he would never see it as his.

_She needed to move faster, needed to get out of the red zone. His life was hanging on by a thread and her chakra was depleting fast. Her fatigue was starting to set, and she couldn't let that happen while out in the open. First and foremost, she needed to find shelter._

_It came a mile and a half later, a cave hidden behind the falls. It would do for now._

He meandered his way through the throngs of citizens, his slouch more pronounced than ever. He ignored his friend's cheerful waves, their surprised looks, and their attempts at conversation.

The sun sat high in the sky but he felt nothing but the chill within his bones. Nothing made sense anymore, especially not life.

_She was quick to set up camp. She worked through her exhaustion by sheer force of will. Propping her bounty against the cave wall, she hurried to change the bloodied bandages. Sighing, she ran her dirtied fingers through the muddied, gray locks. _

_"How troublesome." She muttered, moving away to the other side. Foraging through her bag, she pulled out her last ration bar and single chakra pill. Her last source of energy, and it could literally make or break her._

_Jeweled, cerulean eyes shadowed with fatigue looked over the prone figure across from her. Her mind made up, she tore the wrapper from the ration bar and viciously bit into it._

"You're being called to the Hokage's office, Hatake-san." The woman behind him, hidden beneath an eagle's mask, spoke forcing him to look away from his mismatched eyes once more.

"I'll be there." He looked from the ANBU back towards his crimson eye, noting how it clashed against every one of his features.

"Immediately, Hatake-san." She dipped her head in apology, peering through the mask.

"I said I'd be there!" He barked, cringing as his head swam with the riot his emotions were causing him. "Now, leave."

_She could feel it, the fast acting pill taking effect the moment it dissolved. The ration bar cleared her head, if nothing else. Giving her just a tad bit more energy, enough for her to complete her final task. Pulling a kunai from her pouch, she worked to tear the already bloody bandages from his face._

_"I'm sorry, Kakashi." She whispered, bringing the sharp edge to the flesh over his wounded face. "I hope one day you'll come to forgive me." Her voice shook, but her hand stayed steady. Her free hand took on a soft, lavender glow as it came into contact with the fresh cut._

He was at the memorial stone, again. Taking in the newly added name, another death he couldn't prevent.

"You can't blame yourself, sensei."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, watching as her pink hair danced with the light breeze. He didn't answer her, didn't acknowledge her even as she came to stand beside him.

"She was a good ninja, and an even better medic. Shishou is kicking herself over this loss." Kakashi's scoff brought the late teen out of her speech, he didn't want to hear it nor did he care.

"That's all she'll ever be remembered for, isn't it?" His derisive tone had his student flinching. "Nothing more?" He sneered, turning away from the woman and leaving her in shock at the stone.

_His head hurt and his ears were sensitive. The smell of freshly spilt blood assaulted his nose just as his senses worked to fully take in his surroundings. The sound of metal clashing against metal was the first thing his mind fully comprehended. Pulling himself up, he walked along the cave wall towards the entrance, cautious, as the sounds of conflict got louder. _

_She was fighting, tooth and nail. Blood pooled from a gash on her face, where he couldn't pinpoint from this angle and distance. He jumped into action as a kunai pierced her side, eliciting a sharp yelp. _

_With her chakra depletion and various injuries, she was down for the count. _

_But, that was okay. Kakashi was okay._

He was angry, and it showed through the fire in his normally hooded gaze. He eyed each and every face within the Hokage's office, taking note of the grim looks he was receiving.

"How long do you plan on acting this way, Hatake?" Tsunade was the first to break the silence, commanding attention and control of the room. He tossed her a bland look, telling in it's own way. Sighing, Tsunade continued. "I need you back on the frontline. The team that ambushed you is still out there, and they need to be put down."

"Send someone else." He shrugged, turning to leave.

"God damn it, Hatake! How long do you plan on blaming me for this?!" He didn't answer. "Contrary to your beliefs, I didn't send her after you." This new bit of information caught his attention. "She loved you, you were just too blind to see it. She disobeyed a direct command from her superior to rescue you, you dolt!" Tsunade's rage came with random items taking to the air, unsurprisingly aimed towards him. "My best field medic, and you think I would've sent her on a mission so close to the heart? You're dumber than you look, Hatake."

_He ran two fingers up the slender slope of her neck, satisfied as he found the pulse. Slow, and unsteady, it caused him a great deal of discomfort. Lifting her thin frame towards his chest, he bounded off into the tree line. _

_Normally, he'd pace himself. But there was no time; he was running out of time that he didn't have. Flying through the trees he was nothing but a passing shadow to all those on the forest floor, his tunnel vision allowing him to push himself to the limit._

_"Ka…shi…" He glanced down, taking in her bruised face and bloodied lip, and her unbloodied eye peered up at him._

_"Hush, we'll be back at the village soon." His grip tightened and he quickened his pace._

_"What…what was Obito's saying again?" She smiled up at him, numb to the blood trickling down her cheek._

_He spared her another glance, sighing inwardly at the fact she was ignoring his advice. "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." He iterated the words carved into his every being, forcing him to push his legs harder._

_"Good words to live by." She commented idly, her bloodied face turning up towards the light peeking through the foliage. "Never forget them, neh?" He grunted in response, unwilling to spare his much needed oxygen. "See the world for me, mkay?" Her shaky voice had him glancing towards her once more, his breath catching within his chest at the peaceful smile she aimed towards the clear skies._

_"You're talking as if you're going to die." She didn't respond, merely looked to him with startling clarity. Before he could react, she grabbed hold of his collar and forced him to meet her half way. Eyes bulging, Kakashi was forced to a stop at the softness of her lips. The hungry passion she exuded had him answering back in kind. Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull away._

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is." Tsunade sighed, the weariness of the day coming upon her ageless face. "She was a damn good ninja, a better medic, and an irreplaceable friend. Kakashi, I understand your loss but, you can't allow those bastards that did this to her get away."

He looked away from the blonde's piercing caramel eyes. "With all due respect, she was more than just that, Hokage-sama." Tsunade sighed, allowing her age to dim the brightness of her gaze.

"She was a woman who loved life and cherished every waking moment." Tsunade's soft timber held Kakahi's wavering attention. "But she gave that all up, for you. Keep that in mind, Hatake. The attack squad will be at the gates at dawn. You have until then to make up your mind."

_His lips tingled from her touch and his mouth watered at the reminder of her taste. He wanted more and hoped, at some point in time, he might get seconds. But, at the moment, he pushed aside those wants and focused on the task at hand. The gates to Konoha should be approaching soon and with it should come the security of safety._

_"Hold on." He whispered, unwilling to look towards the woman within his arms. "We're almost there and they'll patch you up. My student, she's one of the best." His spoken words brought little comfort to his heart, for the woman in his arms was oddly still and the small panting breaths were few and far. Determination fueled him, allowing him to pick up the pace as the proud and prominent gates came into view._

_"We're almost home, Kagome."_

It was a habit of his, one he never thought necessary to break. When his thoughts were in turmoil he allowed his mind to wander and his body to move on autopilot. It was usually how he ended up at the stone that housed the names of deceased warriors. Eying the new name etched onto the stone, Kakashi kneeled before it. His fingers smoothed over the names, flowing past the ridges of _her_ name.

_Kashi …_ The phantom voice echoed, causing his stomach to curl.

"Why?" He whispered brokenly into the night, his tone despondent. "Why me?"

_See the world for me, m'kay?_

"Why couldn't you just follow orders?" He hissed brokenly, ironically, pausing in wait for a response that would never come. "Why couldn't you just leave me to die?"

"It was never in her nature to allow those she cared for to suffer." Kakashi straightened at the voice, his hand reflexively moving towards his pocket.

He eyed the male standing away from him, his molten eyes fixated on the full moon. "Sesshomaru-sama." He dipped his head in greeting.

"Do not take what Kagome has gifted you for granted." Sesshomaru's attention left the night sky and moved towards the stone, a sadness hanging over the stoic lord. "Remember her not for her accomplishments, but for the woman she was." His words pierced Kakashi. "Her love knew no bounds…" Sesshomaru's eyes drifted towards the copy-nin, pinning him with his gaze, "as you well know."

_"Sakura!" He bellowed the moment he passed through the hospital doors, startling the quiet receptionist out of her seat. Said woman came running with a hospital bed in tow. _

_"Over here, sensei." She called before commanding the wait staff to set the prone woman up in immediate care. Her probing hands moved carefully over his form, seeking out the injuries he sustained from his journeys. _

_"I'm fine." He brushed her hands away, ready for the anger he was sure to come._

_And like clockwork, her malachite orbs met his, fiery and with the promise of pain. He never imagined that she'd falter, or for her anger to wipe cleanly off her face. "Sen…sei…your – "_

_"Fine." He cut her off, pushing the pinkette way. "Now, go and help the one who needs you." _

_Her temper flared once more at his words and his flippant attitude towards his health. "Am I the medic, or are you?" She hissed, grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him down the hall. Pushing him into an empty room, she glared at her former instructor. "Now, be a good sensei and stay here until I come back."_

_Surprisingly, he did as she asked. He waited, not for the examination to come but for the diagnostics of the woman he brought back. An hour had passed and still he waited, impatiently, for the rose haired medic to return to him. And when she finally did, he was about ready to pounce. _

_"How is she?" He asked as she made her entrance. Green eyes glanced his way before she moved towards the counter that housed the numerous supplies nurses usually cared for. _

_"Sit back down, sensei." She ordered, pointedly ignoring looking at the man. _

_"Sakura, please." Kakashi grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her to face him and away from the box of cotton pads she'd given her attention to. Green eyes hesitantly flitted up to meet his, and her flinch did little to comfort him. _

_"Your eye, sensei." Kakashi let her go, his head tilting in confusion._

_"My…eye? The sharingan? It's fine."_

_Sakura shook her head, tears pooling. He watched as she continued rummaging through the drawer, stopping only when she pulled free a handheld mirror. "Not that eye, sensei. Your new one."_

_Kakashi scrambled for the handle. With shaky hands he brought the mirror up. A single blue eye peered back at him._

He met the team at the gates. Kagome's eye lent more than just the gift of sight; it acted as his courage to take on the world once more. In the face of such tragedy, Kakashi had no choice but to continue forward.

He would see the world, for she never could.


End file.
